


FAMILIAR STRANGER

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FAMILIAR STRANGER

Familiar stranger - you're finally here

I've waited for you all my life, not knowing who you were.

You're not at all like I thought you'd be -

You're arrogant, cocky, wild and free.

How dare you assume right from the start

That you're the one to tame my heart.

I'll fight you every inch of the way

I'll keep my guard up night and day.

You'll never get past my cool reserve

To be the one to win my love.

Familiar stranger, Oh, can't you see

How long I've waited for our love to be?


End file.
